Feliz Día del Padre
by Kusajishi-Chiru
Summary: Milo seguía viendo al pequeño rubio detenerse en cada escaparate de distintos locales observando algo que le llamarse la atención, mientras la pelirroja sonreía ligeramente al ver los gestos que hacia mientras pensaba.—Milo, ¿crees qué le guste eso a Camus?/ AU. Fem!Milo


Bueno esta es la primera ves que escribo para Saint Seiya, así que no se que tal este. No tengo una buena relación con el fandom shonen así que esperó les guste esta pequeña idea que salió con motivo del día del padre.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ AU. Posiblemente muy OoC. Aparición de Milo de LoS.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Saint Seiya ni sus variantes son de mi propiedad, todo esa creación viene principalmente de Masami Kurumada. Tampoco la imagen para representar esta historia,aun así, mis respetos para su creador miichan-yamagusuku, la pueden encontrar en tumblr.

Sin más retrasos por favor léanla y espero que les guste.

* * *

Ella suspiro una vez más, en realidad no sabia como había terminado aceptando, pero ahí estaba caminando atrás de aquel chiquillo por todo el centro comercial, mañana seria día del padre y el lugar estaba abarrotado, pero el pequeño quería comprarle un regalo especial a aquel hombre que lo estaba criando y Milo no podía negarle eso al pequeño siendo que es la primera vez que lo festejarían.

Hyoga era un niño rubio de 10 años, según ella revoltoso y muy maduro para su edad, lo último se lo había aprendido muy bien a Camus quien lo ha estado cuidando desde que lo asignaron su maestro cuando el niño tenia tan solo 6 años. Camus no era alguien que tomara desiciones a la ligera, por eso a ella le había sorprendido la vez que le propuso adoptar aquél chiquillo rubio y formar una familia. Milo seguía viendo al pequeño rubio detenerse en cada escaparate de distintos locales observando algo que le llamarse la atención, mientras la pelirroja sonreía ligeramente al ver los gestos que hacia mientras pensaba.

—Milo, ¿crees qué le guste eso a Camus?— preguntó el infante mientras señalaba un libró del escaparate.

—Hyoga. ¿Tienes alguna idea de que le quieres regalar a Camus?— le cuestionó la mujer desviando su mirada del bestseller al niño, ya que no se imaginaba al hombre leyendo novelas populares de amor.

—No, pero quiero que sea algo especial.

—Tengo una pequeña idea. ¿Quieres oírla?

—Si.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y llegó el tan ansiado día para el más joven de la casa. Milo y Hyoga lograron levantarse antes que Camus, pesé al esfuerzo sobre humano que les costo; prepararon un rico y abundante desayuno juntos para después llevarlo en una bandeja al cuarto que Milo compartía con aquel hombre.

Una vez frente a la habitación la mujer le pidió al rubio abrirle la puerta, acto que hizo rápidamente con la mano que tenía libre, mientras con la otra aferraba un paquete a su pecho. Ya abierto el cuarto Milo dejó la bandeja en una mesita de noche aún lado de la cama en lo que el pequeño se subía a la cama.

—¡Despierta!¡despierta!— decía mientras movía al hombre que ya empezaba a abrir los ojos.

—¿Que sucede Hyoga?— dijo incorporándose en la cama.

—¡Feliz día del padre!— y como si no lo hubiese visto en mucho tiempo se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo que fue correspondido.

—Gracias—dijo alejando un poco al chiquillo de su persona cuando notó algo en particular —¿Qué es eso?.

—Es tu regalo, Milo me ayudó a hacerlo— le entregó el paquete para después mirar a la mujer que sin que ninguno de los dos se percatase se había acomodado en la esquina contraria de la cama.

—Asi que más vale que te gusté— dijo mientras acomoda al rubio juntó a ella para ver al hombre abrí el obsequió. Por la forma y el pesó que sentía de paquete podría afirmar que era un libro más para su colección por así decirlo, pero al quitarle la envoltura pudo ver que se trataba de un álbum de fotografías al abrirlo vio que habían una o dos fotos por página pero en todas había algo escrito con una caligrafía aniñada, todas decían algo, no dudaba que Milo lo había ayudado con la redacción ya que no veía falta alguna, cuando llegó a la última página esbozo una suave sonrisa ya que hay se encontraba una de las primeras fotos que se tomaron cuando estaban en Rusia, se podía ver a Campus cargando a un ligeramente más pequeño Hyoga y a Milo abrazandolos y aun lado de está decía:

 _"Gracias por quererme cuando nadie más me quiso por eso y muchas otras cosas más siempre serás el mejor papá del mundo"_

Camus se quedó contemplando un poco más de tiempo esa foto antes de cerrar el álbum y decir cuanto le había gustado su regalo. Hasta ese momento no sabia que sin un pequeño le dedicaba unas simples palabras podría causarle una gran felicidad.

* * *

Para los que llegaron hasta aquí espero que le gustará, se que no es muy largo y que esta medio raro, hasta ahí dio mi imaginación, pero algo es algo y espero que les gustara. No hay muchos tipos de fics así y menos con Milo mujer, quise aprovecharla y dar mi aporte. Espero que les agradara quizás haga otro más adelante no se.

Si me dejan un review me haría muyy feliz.

Acepto criticas mientras sean constructivas, si tengo faltas de ortografía díganme por favor, yo lo subo todo a la carrera y no me da el tiempo suficiente de corregirlo, y no lo corregiré en el instante, pero lo haré. No insultos a la historia ni a la pareja, si no les gusta pues ni modo.

Ciao


End file.
